DS Ray Miles
DS Miles, a veteran police officer who has a low tolerance for time-wasters and fiercely loyal to his team. So when the uppity and reserved new DI is forced onto his established team he is at first resistant and then openly hostile to DI Chandler who is attempting to lead their investigations into irregular territories. Miles is married to Judy. Season 1 During the first season, his hostility slowly wains into grudging respect for his new DI as his outlandish theories are proven time and again to be correct. A major bone of contention is in the use of Buchan and his historical knowledge to pursue the case, often reminding the authour that he is not a detective. Towards the first season's conclusion he gets behind his bosses theory, even if he still despises his methods (promoting health foods and clean office environment), and actively partners up with Chandler and rushes to his aid when he makes some rash actions. The pay of is when Chandler has to make a decision that could ultimately decide between solving the case and saving Miles' life. Season 2 Season 2 sees the still bitter Miles turn his anger on the establishment that he feels failed him but those same events have consolidated his respect for Chandler and, while remaining staunchly opposed to Chandler's flights of fancy, he now has a much closer working relationship. A running gag from here on is Miles hinting that Chandler is gay, something that Chandler denies and Miles continues to ignore. Season 3 Season 3 has Miles working closely with Chandler and the pair are an effective team and their spats are of a friendly nature. During the season his wife undergoes a health scare and seems to take some of the fire out of the man as he works. Later it is revealed that the health scare was in fact pregnancy and he becomes a father again. The stress of a new baby leaves Miles worn out and he becomes the target of the officious DI Mina Norroy who blames his tiredness for the near assault on an officer. Season 4 This season continues in the same comfortable mould with the team working as a well-oiled machine and Miles volatile temperament rarely on show with his co-workers and mostly reserved for the criminals. His co-workers are visibly more relaxed around him and indeed the youngest of the team pats his shoulder and tells him that he is no longer afraid of him after working together so long. Personality and Traits Being more than a head shorter than his superior and with a fiery temperament, DS Miles is often temperamentally and physically at odds with his tall and even-tempered boss. He reveals early on that his secret to a long career and marriage is having alone time with his fish of an evening. While bullish and gruff when under pressure he reveals his dedication and caring side when he reveals that he knows the secret flaws of his co-workers while never exploiting them. UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Category:Characters